faldonfandomcom-20200214-history
Need, Greed and Pass Looting System
Thanks to Mr Spy. What is the Need, Greed and Pass Looting System? The Need, Greed, Pass (NGP) looting system is a system that was introduced to promote a fair distribution of loot between players that have worked together as a team in activities such as completing a team based event or killing a boss monster that requires team effort to kill effectively. The NGP system works by allowing every player in a team to decide for each looted item whether they need it (NEED), would like to have it (GREED), or leave the item for other players to have (PASS). Each option has particular influence over which player gets the item. When a boss monster drops several items you can only pick one you NEED. The system works by building upon past choices and favours those who have left a lot of looted items to others players (they used the PASS option). Below is an explanation of how the NGP system works and how how all of the options influence each other. How it works: The NGP system is point based. You collect and spend points based on the options you pick. The higher your points the higher your chances of getting an item you mark as NEED. The points you collect are kept per event, so if you have a lot of points for killing boss monster A those points have no effect when you help killing boss monster B. Need If you are the only player who has selected the NEED option for a particular item you will get it. If there are more players that NEED the item then that item is award to the player with the highest number of points. In case one or more players share the same highest amount of points then the item is awarded randomly to one of them. When receiving an item you marked as NEED your points will get reset to zero. If you don't end up getting the item you marked as NEED your points will get increased by one. Greed When no players NEED an item it will get awarded to a person who wants it (GREED). If there are more players that GREED the item then that item is award to the player with the highest number of points. In case one or more players share the same highest amount of points then the item is awarded randomly to one of them. When using the GREED option you will neither gain nor lose any points Pass When using the PASS option you will not get the item, but you will be awarded several points. This is the fastest way to accumulate some points so you can use them when you NEED an item. Tactics: You will need to use a mix of all the options to have a better chance of getting the items you want. Consider the following statements when deciding on your tactic. Always "needing" an item makes sure that your points don't go up as fast as they would when passing an item. It also means that you may end up "spending" your points on an item you don't really need (but rather want because of greed). Always "greeding" for an item makes sure that anyone who "needs" the item will get it as need is favoured over greed. Greeding will not award any points so in case you do need an item you have a lower chance of getting it. If however, no one "needs" an item you will get it without losing any points at all. Always "passing" an item obviously makes sure you never get the item. It will however increase your points the fastest which gives you a bigger chance of getting an item you "need".